Locked Away
by lindsayd16
Summary: For Amber89107! When Dean Winchester dies and is given a choice to be brought back to life as an angel, he can't see the downside. That is, until he's given the catch; he won't have any of his memories. Will Sam and Cas be able to get their old Dean back and help him cope with his new found powers? Rated T for language. Starts at the beginning of season 8 but with altered details.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thanks for clicking on my story! In retrospect, this story is starting at what would be the beginning of season eight but for my story sake, the boys already have knowledge of the bunker and are living there. I hope you enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you thought and if I should continue!**

**CHAPTER ONE: Something New**

_Peace._

That was one of the first sensations Dean was able to pinpoint as he gradually pried his heavy eyelids open with as much energy as he could muster, letting out a groan. The morning sun was shining bright and warm, the heat kissing his skin as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed the haze from his eyes. He took in his surroundings; the newly varnished dock and lush forest were a beautiful and unique sight that caught the hunter's breath. He turned around, spying a lawn chair and a fishing pole waiting patiently for him at the end of the dock. With hesitation, Dean sank down into the worn seat, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. He gripped the fishing pole, the cool metal feeling soothing against his calloused hands as he let absolute bliss surge through him.

The feeling of calmness and serenity was overwhelming and unknown to the hunter who spent a majority of his life running from things that wanted to kill him.

He was sitting there, letting the line and his thoughts just drift when his hunter instincts kicked into gear. "Come have a seat." He invited, not even having the care to look over his shoulder at the newcomer. He kept his gaze fixed on the water as a presence stopped beside him, crossing their arms as they looked out at the mesmerizing lake. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt safe here and the most relaxed he's been in years.

"I have to say, your Heaven is one I wouldn't mind visiting." A woman's voice admitted from beside him, admiring the nature surrounding them.

Dean finally snuck a glance at her; she had shoulder length brown hair with bangs cut straight across that helped frame her face along with the wavy strands. She was dressed in casual business attire with a power jacket that hid her almost nonexistent curves. But, she was a stranger who said this was his Heaven so, naturally, the hunter wanted to know more. "Sorry, have we met?" He asked, his voice rough as he raised an eyebrow at the woman.

She smiled softly as she turned her body slightly so she could address him more directly. "My name is Hannah. I'm an angel." She answered matter of fact, hoping the experienced man would be able to piece it together.

Dean furrowed his brows in confusion, not sure why an angel was visiting him in his dream or Heaven or whatever. "Okay, where am I?" He questioned skeptically, knowing better than to just believe what he's told without better explanations.

Hannah's face was evident with sorrow as she spoke, having hoped she wouldn't have to go through this. "Dean, unfortunately you are in your very own personalized Heaven... You died in battle." When she finished, she looked over at him to try and gauge his expression and by the looks of it, he was taking it rather well. _Strange, _she thought as she was expecting a huge meltdown.

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, already had had some type of inkling this wasn't real. This wasn't his life; it could never be his life. He was _Dean freakin' Winchester. _His internal ramblings were interrupted when Hannah began speaking once again. "You'll remember what happened. You just have to try."

The hunter scrunched his eyebrows together, squeezing his eyes shut to try and concentrate on figuring out how the hell he had gotten here. Just when he thought it was useless, his brain was bombarded with memories.

_Dean knew going in there that his chances of survival were low. But, since when did he avoid a little danger?_

_He and Castiel were making their way down the halls of SucroCorp, hoping to find the correct Dick Roman. After coming across two fake ones thus far, Dean was becoming more and more aggravated._

_"Dean." Cas began, his voice urgent enough to cause the hunter to turn to face him._

_"What Cas? We don't have time." He insisted in a hushed whisper, beginning down the corridor before he noticed the angel wasn't following him._

_Castiel seemed troubled as he met his friend's determined gaze. "I feel this is not going to end well. We should turn back while we still can." He pleaded, begging the hunter with his eyes to understand._

_"Cas, that's not even an option! Come on, or I'll go by myself." Dean said a little harshly before turning on his heals to the laboratory where they hoped the real Dick Roman was hiding._

_With obvious reluctance, the angel followed the eldest Winchester down the hall and adjusted his grip on the bottle of cleaner he held until they came to the glass doors. Barging in, they watched the head honcho take a swig of a small creamer before he turned to face them. _

_"Castiel, you look well. Much better then you did when we left you." Dick quipped, seeming pleased with himself. He watched cautiously as Dean pulled out the one weapon that could take him out. "And good for you! I bet it wasn't easy pulling that together."_

_Dean's lip twitched with amusement as he stepped forward and held up the blood-stained bone. "You don't think this will work do you? Really, you trust Crowley?" He asked, referencing to how the King of Hell had told Dick he would give the Winchester's the wrong type of blood for the spell. _

_The Leviathan shrugged, a smug smile tugging at his lips. "Are you sure I'm even the real me? You've certainly seen me everywhere."_

_The hunter flicked his brows up before taking another step forward. "No, but he is." He said, nodding at Castiel. "See, the thing with Crowley, is he will always find a way to royally bone you." Without much of a warning, he rushed forward and jammed the sharp end of the bone into Dick's chest, puncturing his heart._

_His lips curling with anger, Dick grasped the bone and carefully pulled it out, completely unaffected. "Too bad. Looks like Crowley got the better of _you_ this time." Out of his peripheral vision, the leviathan saw Castiel coming towards him so he quickly spun around and launched the angel through the glass doors, Cas landing outside of the room._

_Dick barely had time to celebrate before he felt the piercing pain of something going through his neck, the rough texture of human bone lodging into his throat. _

_The leviathan spun and glared at Dean with such intensity any normal person would've crumpled under the gaze. Instead, the hunter stared at him, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as Dick struggled, growling with rage right before he exploded in black goop._

_Dean barely had time to shield his eyes before a blinding pain coursed through him, Castiel screaming his name the last thing he heard before everything went dark._

"Stand too close to an exploding dick…" Dean chuckled humorlessly as he shook his head, glancing up at Hannah with an expectant look. "So, there has to be a reason you're here." He stated plainly, knowing something had to be up.

Hannah chewed at her lip, the man in front of surprisingly not as unpleasant as she had heard rumors about. "Naomi will be able to explain all of this to you much better than I. Will you come with me?" Hannah questioned, holding out a hand for him to take.

The hunter paused only for a split second. He was already dead, so what else could go wrong? With a casual shrug, he stood up and grasped her hand.

…

Sam was hunched forward, his elbows resting on the smooth surface of the long table in the bunker with his palms pressing into his red-rimmed and burning eyes. He hadn't slept in, how long had it been? A day? That can't be right. It felt like Dean had already been gone an eternity. He rubbed his temples before shifting so he could look at the Rolex that hung a little loose from his wrist. Dean hadn't even been missing for twenty-four hours yet. He shook his head as if to clear it before he stood, his stance a little wobbly.

The demanding growl that erupted from his stomach reminded Sam that he also hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours. With the last bit of motivation left in the middle Winchester, he made his way to the kitchen to try and find something to satisfy his needy stomach.

He opened up a cupboard and just stared, looking but not really _seeing._

"Sam." A gravelly voice filled with unshed emotions greeted from behind him.

The hunter turned slowly, not out of caution but because he was so damn tired. "Cas, I uh- have you…" He didn't even want to finish his sentence. He knew the angel had been searching for Dean but Sam wasn't sure he could hear any more bad news.

Castiel wouldn't meet his gaze as he spoke. "I have located Dean-" He began, only to be interrupted.

"What?! Where is he?!" Sam asked with excitement only for his face to falter when he saw the pain flash in the angel's features. "What is it, Cas?" The hunter asked quietly, preparing himself for the worst.

Castiel sighed, running a hand down his face, a habit he had no doubt learned from the two brothers. "He's in Heaven, Sam. Resting peacefully." His tone ranged from grateful to sorrow, the thought of Dean dead unbearable, but the thought of Dean spending the rest of time in Heaven made it a little better.

Sam leaned against the counter, digesting the information. "So, is there a way to bring him back?" He asked hopefully and a little selfishly.

Cas lifted one shoulder in a gesture of uncertainty. "I am unsure. But, do we want to end his peace he has finally found?" The angel questioned, saying exactly what Sam's conscious was telling him.

The young hunter just nodded in understanding, knowing that they couldn't bring Dean back to the world of suffering.

Castiel had just been about to leave when they heard a small knock on the bunker door.

…

Dean had to admit, even upstairs teleporting still made him feel a little queasy. Of course, Hannah hadn't given him any warning before they took off. He was no longer on the dock but standing in what appeared to be a waiting room with almost blinding white walls, flooring, and furniture. The hunter plopped down on the comfortable looking couch and glanced to his left to see an office with glass doors and floor to ceiling windows.

The brunette angel walked into the office and said something to another angel who was seated at a large desk. He watched the stranger nod and wave her hand, indicating he could come in. With a deep breath, Dean stood up and joined Hannah in the office, feeling extremely uneasy.

"Dean, such a pleasure to finally meet in person." The new angel greeted, standing up and extending her arm for him to shake.

He took it awkwardly before he released and sat ungracefully in one of the plush chairs in front of her desk. "Soo…" He trailed off, waiting for her to fill in her name as Hannah positioned herself by the door.

"Naomi." She said plainly. She had her hair pulled back in a tight bun, the broad shoulders of her suit easily seen as she folded her hands on the top of her desk. "I'm sure you are wondering why you're here." She paused, continuing once the hunter nodded. "In case you weren't aware, you are a very important man. Even though the Apocalypse has come and gone, you are still the righteous man." Dean gave her a weird look, obviously confused by what all she was saying. "Your brother and even Castiel need you, Dean. You and that family of yours are destined to do great things, but if you aren't by their sides, well…" She hesitated, silently wondering how much she could reveal. "Let me put it this way: You need to be on Earth and we have a proposition for you."

"You mean a deal." Dean clarified, a single smug brow raising.

Naomi shook her head, appalled by the term. "We could bring you back to life as an angel." She said abruptly, causing Dean choke on his own saliva. "It's a lot to take in, I know."

The hunter's eyes fell to the floor as he weighed his options. He could stay here and be happy or he could go back to his shit excuse for a life. But, he'd be an angel so that'd be an improvement right? But didn't he deserve to just rest? He had been through too damn much…

That kind of thinking was instantly cut off as he shook his head. He heard the woman. She basically told him that Cas and Sam won't make it without him. The choice was clear to him as he raised guarded eyes to the angel. "What's the catch?" He asked suspiciously, knowing this sounded a little too good to be true.

The angel smiled softly, not surprised the hunter had picked up on the fact something had to be off. "The one set back is that you won't have any memories of what you've accomplished in your life. The moment you hit Earth, that is your first true memory."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. How could he help his family if he had no idea who he was? "Can I borrow a pen and paper?" He asked hastily, holding out his hand.

Naomi seemed uncertain but eventually gave in as she handed him the supplies, watching quietly as he scribbled something on the small yellow piece of paper. After standing up and shoving the note into his pocket, the hunter seemed ready. "Let's dance."

…

Sam pulled out his favorite gun from his waistband, the silver coating shining in the ample light in the bunker. He and Cas made their way cautiously to the door, not knowing who in the hell would be knocking.

The hunter turned toward the angel to make sure he was ready and after the count of three, he flung open the door.

"Don't shoot!" An all too familiar voice pleaded, holding up both his hands in an effort to protect himself.

Sam's eyes narrowed in bewilderment as he eyed the man standing before him up and down. He didn't lower his gun, he instead took a step back. "Dean?" He said carefully, not stupid enough to put his trust into the thing at the door.

"I'm assuming?" The supposed to be dead hunter answered, his sentence ending in more of a question. His hand went to his pocket and Sam immediately adjusted his pistol to where it was pointed directly at Dean's head.

"Try anything and I will kill you." He threatened, not liking the idea of somebody possessing his brother's corpse.

Dean held up his right hand in a calming gesture while his left dug into his pocket for the yellow note. He held it out to Sam who took it with haste. "Listen, I just woke up and this was all I had on me. I didn't have anything else to go on so I figured… I'd take a shot."

Castiel was staring at Dean with such intensity it was almost uncomfortable. After reading the note, Sam handed it over to the angel who looked like he was constipated. Cas's eyes ran over the words, a bad feeling forming in his gut. He read some directions to get to the bunker and then the last thing written on the note gave him pause.

_Sam and Cas,_

_Try to put me back together alright?_

"Cas, what do you think that means?" Sam asked, his gaze and weapon never leaving Dean.

Castiel looked at Dean, _really _looked. After a moment, his eyes widened in recognition. "Can you see my wings?" He asked the man, testing a theory. The young hunter's brows creased as he gave the angel a funny look but figured Cas knows what he's doing.

Dean cleared his throat, being taken off guard by the odd question. "Yeah, so what? Can one of you just tell me what's-"

Castiel grabbed Sam's arm and yanked him aside, his voice a low whisper as he quickly filled the youngest Winchester in. "Sam, Dean's… an angel." He said slowly, still trying to wrap his head around it.

Sam and Cas both simultaneously turned toward the puzzled man at their doorstep, not knowing what the hell they had stepped in.

…

**TBC?**

**Thanks for reading. This will end up turning into multiple chapters depending on the response I get. Please leave a review so I know whether or not to continue and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dean, Interrupted

**CHAPTER TWO: Dean, Interrupted**

"Either of you two care to explain… _anything?"_ Dean asked hopefully, beginning to feel uncomfortable by the two people on the opposite end of the long table giving him intense stares.

The taller one, Sam he thinks, cleared his throat and straightened, glancing at the dorky looking one before speaking. "So what do you remember?" He questioned, praying that they didn't have to start completely from scratch.

No such luck. "All I remember is waking up in some goddamn field. I didn't even know my name until you said it." Dean clarified. He had tried to remember things from his past, but every time he even attempted he felt like he was about to pass out.

The long-haired giant glanced at the other man, the way he arched his eyebrows made it seem like he was asking a silent question before he asked one out loud. "Cas, what the hell man?"

The shorter one, Cas he now knew, shook his head before studying a very confused looking Dean. "I don't understand how he became an angel. It does not make sense-"

"Woah, hey. Buddy, what the fuck are you talking about?" Dean forced a chuckle, trying to pretend he didn't just hear this guy call him an angel.

Castiel squinted and tilted his head, looking as if he was trying to solve a difficult math problem. "You said you could see my wings." He said as if that would clear everything up.

"Yeah, man I wasn't gonna say anything but wearing your Halloween costume in March is a little weird." The eldest Winchester admitted, giving Cas a pitying look.

Sam laughed out loud, his amusement cut off when Castiel gave him a stern look. "Maybe you should explain this to him. I will go see what I can find out."

With a flourish, Castiel disappeared which caused Dean to jump up out of his seat. He backed up, a panicked look on his face as he pointed absolutely dumbfounded at the place Cas had just been. "What the hell…" He breathed, looking from Sam to the now empty chair.

The young hunter snickered before standing up and clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Come on, we have a lot to talk about."

…...

"So, let me get this straight." Sam nodded, waiting for Dean to go on. "You're telling me, that monsters are real and that we hunt them?" He verified, crossing his fingers that he had _somehow _heard wrong.

"Yeah." The younger Winchester paused when he saw a shift in Dean's features, looking like he was ready to bolt as he got out of his chair. "Hold on!" He begged, standing up from the table and placing a firm hand on the newborn angel's chest. "I know it sounds crazy and you really have no reason to trust me, but there was a reason you had that note, to come here and find us! You have to believe me." When Sam finished, his eyes locked with Dean's, pleading with his earnest gaze for his brother to stay.

"Alright, I believe you. Try not to cry." Dean said light-heartedly, softly pushing the now relieved hunter away from him. "Does that make us the ghostbusters?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Even without his memories, Dean still managed to be his usual snarky self. "Sure, Dean. If that helps you understand it." He gave in, shaking his head.

The former hunter studied the man in front of him, wishing he could _feel _something towards him. He recalls Sam saying something about them being brothers but at the moment, this man was nothing but a stranger who frankly, he wasn't even sure he could trust.

…

"Naomi. What did you do?" Castiel demanded with a harsh tone, appearing in the pristine office Dean had been in mere hours ago.

The angel seemed unfazed, as if she was expecting the outburst from the rogue angel. "Castiel, it is nice to see you are well." She said truthfully, eyeing his vessel up and down before returning her eyes to meet his. "Now, let's talk about this as civilized adults. What do you mean?"

Cas's lips twitched with anger as he clenched his fists into balls. "_Dean_. What did you do to _Dean_?" He insisted.

"Why do you care?" The female angel asked, standing up. "I would think you and that hunter friend of yours would be thrilled to have him back." She tilted her head, acting genuinely curious.

Cas huffed with annoyance, shaking his head. "You brought him back with no memories! And now he's an angel?" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and get to his point. "He was supposed to be done." He whispered, feeling sorry for his friend that got dragged back into this life.

Naomi pressed her lips into a thin line as she considered her next sentence, hoping to get through to the stubborn angel before her. "You don't understand how important he is-"

"I don't give a rat's ass." Castiel interrupted, using a phrase he knows his friend would've appreciated. "He deserved to be done."

….

"Dean, there's another thing you should know." Sam began, running a nervous hand through his hair. He was surprised how well his brother had taken the news about monsters being real, but to be told that he was an angel? The likelihood he would be just as okay with that was low.

Dean scoffed, wrapping his textured fingers around the cool bottle of his beer and taking a swig. "Of course there is. Lay it on me." He insisted. Even though the former hunter acted collected on the outside, on the inside his survival instincts were screaming at him to _get out! Run as fast as you can!_ But, apparently he was good at masking his feelings because Sam had no clue.

"Uh, listen this isn't easy." Sam began only to be cut off by Castiel appearing right next to him. "Oh, Cas you're back." He said a little warily as Dean pushed his chair slightly away from the table, looking like he was about to piss himself.

"You're an angel." Cas said matter-of-fact, not even bothering to sugarcoat it for the man with amnesia.

The youngest Winchester wiped an irritated hand down his face, groaning at the angel's bluntness.

_Holy shit, these people are crazy, _was the first thought that went through Dean's mind. _These people are _actually _crazy._ _I can't stay here with a bunch of crazy people. Maybe I can sneak out…_

The former hunter's internal ramblings were cut off by Sam saying his name.

"What?!" Dean snapped, almost immediately feeling apologetic when he saw the flash of hurt in his supposed brother's eyes. "What?" He said a little gentler, not sure why he felt the need to protect this fully-grown man's feelings.

"Do you have any thoughts about what Cas said?" Sam said slowly, hoping to not set him off.

Dean scoffed and stood up, feeling more comfortable being able to bolt off if necessary. "Thoughts?" He asked, pursing his lips before continuing. "Okay sure, I'm thinking I have no idea who you two are. I'm thinking that not having any memory fucking sucks because either you guys are crazy or I came back to a world where I fight monsters and risk my life every day. I have no idea who I am, for all I know I could be a sadistic bastard or a boy scout, but I don't know! So my thoughts about this are that this sucks."

Dean finished in a rush, breathing heavily from getting all that off his chest so quickly. He looked back and forth from the pair of shocked gazes trained on him.

Sam was absolutely awestruck; he had thought that his brother had been taking things well! He figured that since Dean had forgotten everything, maybe he had forgotten how to mask his feelings as well.

Obviously not.

"Dean, calm down." Sam tried to soothe, cringing when the newborn angel snapped again.

"_Calm down?!" _He raged, gripping the sides of his head with his hands with aggravation before dropping them to his sides in fists. "You expect me to just be okay with all this? To just believe all this? You know this all sounds insane right?" He asked, actually curious.

Sam gave him an exasperated glare, a 'duh' look on his face. "Of course I do! But Dean, I'm your brother and I know you can handle this."

The former hunter cut him off, his head shaking back and forth. "That's just it, I'm not your brother. You're a stranger to me, man! So are you." He indicated Cas with an arm gesture, causing the angel to stiffen. Dean looked around, seeking an escape. "I need to get out of here."

Before Castiel and Sam could stop him, Dean vanished.

…

"You're shitting me…" Dean breathed, looking around at what was definitely _not _the bunker.

Somehow, and Dean was so not worried on the how, the new angel had appeared in front of a family diner. He glanced around, eyeing a sign on the window that read 'Best Bacon Cheeseburgers in all of Kansas!' along with one below it specifying their different pie flavors.

"This can't be real…" He denied, running shaky hands through his hair as he stood there, confused and alone.

….

**TBC**

**Hey guys! Holy cow your response on the first chapter was overwhelming and humbling and I thank you! Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Please make sure to keep the reviews coming because they motivate me to write! I hope you all have a good rest of the week and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unanswered Questions

**CHAPTER THREE: Unanswered Questions**

"Dammit!" Sam cursed, jumping up from his chair as he felt his chest start to tighten with stress. "How is it that he _already_ knows how to do that?!"

Castiel just shook his head, taking a step toward his friend to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sam, it will be okay. We will find him."

"How?" The youngest Winchester barked, gesturing wildly with his hands. "In case you forgot, he's warded from you because of the carvings on our ribs." He ran shaky hands through his almost shoulder length hair, really starting to panic.

Cas seemed conflicted, not sure how to comfort the concerned man before him who had just begun pacing. "You could always pray to him." He offered, shrinking back when Sam shot him a glare.

Realization dawned on the hunter's face and he immediately regretted snapping at the angel. "You're right." He breathed, chuckling slightly. "I'll pray to him." He said casually, as if it was no big deal.

Clearing his throat, Sam sat down in a chair and leaned forward to where his elbows were resting on his knees. "Uh, Dean? Listen, I know that you're probably freaked but… you gotta come back. We can work through this together man…" The youngest Winchester stopped, feeling foolish. Why would a man who didn't even know him from a hole in the ground come rushing back, especially when he thinks they're crazy? Sam let out a defeated sigh, running nervous hands down his face before sitting up. "I guess we wait."

….

Dean spun around, running frantic hands through his short spiked hair. His green eyes scanned his surroundings as families rushed past him with their kids in tow on their way into the diner.

The newborn angel knew for a fact that he had been in the Bunker less than five seconds ago but still, he could not wrap his head around the fact that any of what Sam had told him was true as he made his way to the back of the building so he was alone.

Then again, _was _it all true? How could Dean know that the floppy-haired giant wasn't just trying to trick him, feeding him lies so he can use him for his own agenda?

Dean had to be positive he wasn't being lied to and he wasn't sure he would be able to figure that out if he stuck with Sam and that angel. But, who could he turn to? It's not like he had an address book just lying around. Hell, the former hunter barely even knew _himself _let alone his friends. That's assuming he actually had friends.

Dean's internal ramblings were cut short when all of a sudden there was a voice inside his head that wasn't his.

"Uh, Dean? Listen, I know that you're probably freaked but…" The angel's eyes widened as he heard his supposed brother start talking to him using some kind of telekinesis. "You gotta come back. We can work through this together man…" Dean waited as no other words came, thinking maybe there'd be instructions outlining his powers so that maybe he could go back to the Bunker.

But, nothing came and the former hunter stood there without any inkling on what to do next.

"Dean Winchester?" A tentative voice came from behind him, causing Dean to turn around, his wide, prying eyes landing on the woman standing before him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his brows furrowed as he eyed the brunette warily.

The woman gave him a thin-lipped smile before nodding to herself. "I should've known you wouldn't remember our previous encounter, what with the amnesia." As if just noticing he was alone, she grew confused. "Why aren't you with Sam and Castiel?"

"Let me reiterate, who the hell are you?" Dean demanded, growing angry that this stranger seemed to know more about him then he did.

The person seemed flustered for a second at the newborn angel's harshness before she composed herself. "My name is Hannah. I'm an angel who assisted in your transformation from man to angel."

"You did this to me?!" He spat, taking a threatening step forward as he felt unfamiliar power start to flow to his hand. A bright light began to shine from it and Hannah and Dean both stared at it in shock and fear. The light dissipated as fast as it had appeared as the former hunter's ferocity faded into puzzlement.

"Dean, I believe I have some explaining to do." She began, seeming hesitant as she glanced around to see if they were indeed alone. "Will you allow me to clarify things?"

….

"Cas, it still doesn't all make sense." Sam sighed, leaning back in one of the wooden chairs in the library of the Bunker as the pair waited to see if Dean would return.

The angel squinted, unsure of what he was speaking of. "What is bothering you?"

"He made a Ghostbuster reference. I mean, if he doesn't remember who he is, how does he remember pop culture?" He questioned after having this nagging at the back of his head ever since his brother had said it.

Cas paused as he considered what he was going to say before he adjusted his position so he could sit up straighter. "The mind is a peculiar thing. I feel the angel's only managed to erase what they felt the need to erase. Any useless movie knowledge he possessed, they thought was irrelevant enough to leave alone."

"Could this mean other things he might remember? Like anything from when we were kids?" Sam asked hopefully, wishing they had somewhere they could start at.

The angel shook his head, doubtful. "I fear they most likely erased anything that has to do with you and I. I also am afraid that their intentions aren't as good as they may seem." Castiel ended pessimistically with a pensive look on his face.

Sam gave Cas a dumbfounded look, the thought that the angel's may be up to something never crossing his mind. Shaking his head as if to clear it, the youngest Winchester sent out a silent prayer that his brother would come back to them.

….

Dean and Hannah found a booth in the very back of the restaurant, making sure they were away from curious glances.

The brunette clasped her hands in front of her on the table with incredible posture, trying to get over the fact she was sitting in a public place as infested with germs and filth as the booth she sat in. "I can only imagine how confusing everything must seem but I assure you, it was for the best." She began, watching as the former hunter watched her suspiciously. "Your previous life was one filled with grief and self-loathing and when you passed… I felt that at least you would finally have peace." She stated slowly, trying to phrase everything right. "My superiors thought differently and told me that they could bring you back to Earth but without any of your past pain hindering you." She laughed humorlessly, the action seeming strange coming from the angel. "I was unaware they meant you would remember nothing." She looked regretful as she stared at the table not wanting to meet Dean's gaze.

"Hannah, you have to tell me everything. Who I was, what I did, I can't walk around like this!" He yelled only to quickly silence himself as people around them casted a look toward the pair.

Hannah seemed uncomfortable as she quickly shook her hair, brown strands flying. "I can't. Dean, you don't want to know. The only thing I will tell you is that you need to go back to the Bunker and let Sam and Castiel help you."

Dean clenched his fists, aggravated by the whole situation. "Why can't _you_ help me?" He asked with desperation, the angel sitting across from him meeting his earnest green eyes.

"I have orders. Orders that if I ignore, will not end well for me." She said in a rush, glancing around before reaching across the table and patting the newborn angel's clenched fist. "I'm sorry, but you can trust your brother and Castiel."

Dean studied Hannah as he gauged whether or not she was telling the truth. He was feeling overwhelmed and betrayed as he wished they would've just let him stay up in Heaven. He had a million questions but it was becoming obvious that Hannah wasn't going to answer them. After a moment he nodded and cleared his throat. "Will you at least tell me how to get back to the Bunker?"

Hannah smiled just the slightest. "You managed to get yourself here, the process works both ways." Without anything else, the angel disappeared leaving Dean to fend for himself.

The former hunter stood up and made his way outside and back to the alleyway behind the building so he wouldn't be seen. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to picture the library where he had been talking to the two people who claimed they cared about him.

Just when he was starting to get frustrated, his eyes flew open when he heard the startled noise of his brother crying his name with relief.

….

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel immediately asked, hoping the young angel hadn't had any difficulties on his field trip.

The former hunter seemed wary of the concern for him but didn't say anything as he was trying to give these people a chance, no matter how crazy they had seemed from the get go. "I want you guys to tell me about me." He said, leaving no room to argue.

Or so he thought. "Dean, I don't think that's the best idea." Sam began only to have his brother cut him off with a glare.

"It's my choice. I want to know who I was." He stated, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Maybe we should start with this." Sam spoke softly as he slid a worn leather journal across the table that came to a stop in front of Dean. "Read that, and then we'll talk. Your room is number three around the corner."

When he noticed the serious features of the pair staring at him, the man-turned-angel sighed and grabbed the book with reluctance before going to what used to be his room.

As he walked in the room, he couldn't help but wonder who the hell he had been. The walls were covered with not posters, but guns and knives. He took in the rest of the room, porn magazines and left-over pie left out on a small table that covered something Dean couldn't quite make out.

Approaching the table, he lifted up the container with the dessert and found five pictures. Picking them up, the former hunter plopped down on the bed.

He flipped through them, the first a picture of a man and a woman who he could only assume were his parents. He stopped on a picture of him and Sam sitting at a table, beers in hand, and couldn't help but be curious where this was taken.

Dean suddenly dropped the pictures and gripped his head as a sharp pain bloomed at the back of his neck. A raging agony coursed through him as a headache caused his vision to turn spotty and black.

He fell off the bed and landed on his knees as the pain increased and flashes of what he guessed was a memory flicked across his eyes.

….

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys continue to enjoy this and just a heads-up, reviews motivate me to actually sit down and update sooner. I hope you all have a good weekend and thanks again for following, favoriting, and leaving kind reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Road Trip

**CHAPTER FOUR: Road Trip**

_It was nothing like Dean had ever experienced before, well, at least in the total of 36 hours he remembered._

_He was watching himself sit on a couch next to Sam, the giant eating popcorn while he saw himself take a swig of beer._

_Dean glanced around the rundown house, noticing stacks upon stacks of books piled around every empty square foot of the small room. The wallpaper was beginning to peel at the top and by the looks of the TV, the house as well as everything in it, needed some updating._

_"Alright, scoot over jerkface. Show your elders some respect." Dean watched himself scold Sam, wiggling his butt further into the well worn two-seater._

_Sam gave him an incredulous look as he shoved his face full of food and slid over. "You scoot, asshat."_

_The newborn angel watched as an older, gruff looking man came into the room that he recognized from the pictures._

_Fake-Sam took a beer appreciatively from the older man. "What else did we get?" He questioned, eyeing Fake-Dean who was shuffling through a grocery bag._

_"Not licorice, apparently." The elder Winchester stated dumb-founded._

_With a mouthful of popcorn, the shaggy-haired mound of testosterone shook his head. "No, we did not because we got _good _snacks."_

_Dean looked at the man beside him as if he had just stabbed him in the heart. "Sammy, we can't be brothers. No brother of mine would ever say something so offensive to my face."_

_The baseball capped man snorted from his position on a stool near the boys, chuckling. "Sam, better watch it before you give that brother of yours a heart attack."_

_The youngest Winchester held up his hands in a placating gesture before looking at the stack of movies on the coffee table. "Really Dean? All Chuck Norris movies?"_

_"Just shut up and eat your damn popcorn." Dean muttered before picking up the remote and turning on the first movie._

_…._

Dean woke up on the floor in a fetal position with a puddle of sweat beneath him. He got up with a groan, rubbing his temples as he maneuvered to where he was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees.

_What the fuck was that?_

He glanced warily at the pile of fallen pictures beside him as his head continued to pound and decided against looking at them again. If remembering things was that painful, he wasn't sure he wanted too.

Not that that particular memory gave him much to go off of. But, at least that was proof that Sam was actually his brother. Go figure.

Dean stood up and quickly shredded his now soaked t-shirt for something that didn't smell like he just ran sixteen miles.

He stifled through his drawers, coming across only button-ups and various colors of t-shirts.

_Is this really all I wear?_

With a quick shake of his head, he pulled out a black t-shirt and a blue and white plaid button-up, just finishing rolling up the sleeves when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He replied gruffly, watching as Sam walked in with a guilty and conflicted expression. "Did you just kill a puppy or something?"

The youngest Winchester shot him what only could be described as a bitch-face. "No, I just wanted to let you know… I'm going on a hunt. I'll be back in a few days though." He hastily added at the end, as if that made a difference.

The newborn angel shrugged before eyeing a duffel bag on the floor. He picked it up and threw it on his bed, turning to face his brother when he remembered he had no idea what to pack. "What do I bring?"

"Uh- you-" Sam stammered, seeming off-guard by his brother's assumption. "I'm going solo on this one."

Dean laughed lightly before he realized the sasquatch before him was serious. "I'm not staying here." He said with conviction, daring Sam to try and tell him no.

"Dean, you just got back and you have no idea who you are. It's not a good idea." Sam stated slowly, hoping to get through his brother's still thick skull.

"Dude, you are out of your fucking mind if you think I'm gonna spend my life stuck in this fortress." The new angel said, sounding exasperated. "Either you take me on a hunt or I'll leave and find someone who will." He threatened,

Sam did something that resembled a growl as he ran massive hands through his almost shoulder length hair. "You are just as stubborn as you were before you died." He mumbled as he turned to leave. "Just pack some clothes." He added begrudgingly before slamming the door behind him.

A sly grin tugged at Dean's lips before he hurriedly threw some clothes into the duffel bag, not really caring if anything matched.

Within ten minutes, the short-haired man was waiting in the main area of the bunker, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

The youngest Winchester groaned loudly when he joined Dean in the room and saw him, acting as if he forgot the newly resurrected man was coming with him. With an overly obnoxious sigh that Dean felt was totally uncalled for, Sam motioned for him to follow him to the bunker's garage.

…

_Holy shit._

"Holy shit. That's a nice car." Dean breathed as he watched Sam make his way over to what had to be the best looking vehicle he'd ever seen. He strolled over and ran his fingers appreciatively on the sleek black hood, releasing a low whistle. "Sweet mother of God…"

Sam chuckled and earned a glare from his brother. "I'm sorry it's just…" He laughed again and shook his head, amusement shining in his eyes. "It's just you seem to have the same unhealthy obsession with this car that the old Dean did." He said, his tone sorrowful at the end.

The way Sam said 'the old Dean' made the elder Winchester almost feel sorry for the kid.

Dean didn't know which was worse, to live without your brother or to have him brought back with no memories. He wonders if Sam wished he had just stayed dead.

The angel just nodded awkwardly before following his brother to the now open trunk that appeared to be empty. Before he had time to question it, the man that has to be on some type of steroids, pulled up the bottom.

"This is awesome." Dean said in absolute admiration as he immediately leaned down to examine the many weapons.

Sam watched his brother with a sense of longing, wishing he could have his old brother back. But, they have made the best of bad situations in the past, maybe this was it. The youngest Winchester comforted himself by thinking that at least the angel didn't have the same feeling of guilt and self-loathing that his brother had carried around with him for years.

This way, his brother was happy.

"Here." The long-haired hunter said as he handed the man next to him what was Dean's favorite gun, the Taurus he always used.

The angel nodded in thanks as he tucked it in his waistband while Sam shut the trunk, moving towards the driver's seat.

"Woah, hey." Dean began, putting his arms out. "Why can't I drive?"

Sam shot him _a look. _"One, do you even remember how to drive? And two, you always let me drive." He said the ending a bit slower as he debated whether or not it was morally right to take advantage of a person who has supernatural amnesia.

Something about the way Sam spoke and the way it made Dean feel wrong told him that his brother was lying to him. "You know, Sammy. You'll go straight to Hell for taking advantage of a person who has no memories." He pointed out but still getting in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Sam felt a pang of mourning at the nickname but tried to move past it, not even wanting to bring up the significance of the hated five letter word. With a deep breath, he got in the car.

….

"So is this what we do?" Dean asked curiously after they had been driving in uncomfortable silence for the past ten minutes.

Sam seemed startled at the sudden question but quickly composed himself. "Pretty much." He stated vaguely, not in the mood to take a trip down memory lane.

The angel rolled his eyes and leaned forward, opening up the glove box in front of him and pulling out a small square box. "What's this?" He asked as he opened it, ignoring the disgruntled noises coming from the driver seat.

The short-haired man's eyes widened as he shuffled through the multiple sets of fake ID's ranging from FBI agents to Forest Rangers. "Dude, what the hell?"

Sam sighed, knowing that to the uninformed, this probably looked really bad. "Listen, being a hunter isn't easy. Sometimes, we have to stretch the truth a little in order to get the job done-" He stopped as his brother held up one of their fake credit cards. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like we get paid."

Dean quickly shoved the box back where he found it. "So where are we going anyways?" He questioned as he tried to get over the fact that everything they did was perfectly illegal.

"To go talk to someone who may be able to help." He answered plainly before changing the subject. "By any chance did you get to the 'Demons' section of the journal I gave you?"

The angel face palmed before sneaking a glance at his brother who was glaring at him. "I uh- didn't get to any of it actually-"

Dean jerked forward as the Impala came to an abrupt halt as Sam quickly pulled it to the side of the road.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, seeming exasperated. "Dean, I'm not about to take you on a hunt without you knowing a damn thing!" He reprimanded, his long hair flying as he yelled.

Instead of telling the Jolly Green Giant that he didn't want to read it because he didn't feel like having another raging headache, he decided to turn everything around. "Why can't you just teach me stuff? I'm sure it's like riding a bike."

Sam ran aggravated hands through his hair. "I just can't." He said a little softer but there was still obvious anger underlying his tone.

"Why not?" Dean asked and was rewarded with a glare.

"Because… It was my older brother who taught me this stuff. I can't…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "I can't teach my older brother. I won't."

Silence stretched between the two as both waited for the other to say something. Finally feeling like he was going to scream, Dean sighed. "I'll read it on the way there. I brought it with me. Okay?" He asked, finding it strange he had to treat such a big guy like such a small child.

Seeming satisfied, Sam quickly pulled the car back out on the road while Dean reached in the back seat for his duffel.

…

**TBC**

**The brother's are going hunting! Thanks for sticking with me! I had intended to make this chapter longer but I decided I wanted to get at least this much up for you guys to read since I've made you wait so long. I hope you're still enjoying it and please be sure to leave a review to tell me how you liked it and to yell at me to update more often. Have a great week!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Misadventures of Moose

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Misadventures of Moose And Squirrel**

"Dude, if you do not stop singing, I'm gonna have to kill you."

Dean smiled a toothy grin before continuing to sing 'Eye of the Tiger' extremely off key, earning a warning glare from the giant next to him.

With a huff of annoyance, Sam turned off the radio with a little more force than necessary."You know, you still can't sing worth crap."

The newborn angel rolled his eyes and briefly glanced down at the same page labeled 'Demons' in the journal he had started on, not even bothering to read a single word.

Dean didn't want to remember a thing especially if it would be as painful as the first memory was. But, there was no reason for Sam to know that.

So, he flipped the page extra loudly just to make sure that his brother thought he was actually reading it.

Finally, he closed the journal dramatically, tossing it in the back seat indelicately. "Are we almost there?" Dean asked impatiently, a hint of whining in his tone.

Sam tried to stifle his frustrated sigh. "Almost, just…" He trailed off, flicking his gaze to the antsy angel beside him. "Try to behave, alright?" The long-haired man requested, trying to keep his obvious aggravation under wraps.

Dean huffed loudly, looking out the window for a brief moment before he brought his full attention to Sam, his brows scrunched. "Why can't I just teleport us there? I mean, I've got this kick ass power might as well use it." He argued, not sure why they hadn't done it in the first place.

The younger Winchester looked at his brother with an 'are you serious?' type of look. "Because one, you just got back and no offense, I'm not sure how good you are at the teleporting thing and I'd rather not end up in Egypt." Sam saw that Dean was about to protest so he plowed forward. "And two, this gives you time to ask me any questions." He added offhandedly at the end, not sure if he wanted to have to explain anything.

The angel shook his head quickly. "Nope, no questions. But, I will listen to more of that music." He said, quickly switching topics and turning the music back on at a loud enough volume that they couldn't have a normal conversation.

Sam didn't comment on the strange behavior because he wasn't sure if he was relieved or worried that his brother had no questions. If the young hunter would've died and come back with no memories, he's pretty damn sure he'd want to know about his life.

Deciding to push it to the side for now, Sam continued to drive, hoping that this was going to be worth it.

….

Dean got out of the car, eyeing the clearly closed bar that they had stopped at with skepticism. "Why the hell are we here?"

Instead of answering, Sam just marched to the door and pulled out a lock kit. Ten seconds later, he walked in with a strange blade in hand.

The angel held his arms out in exasperation before he followed, muttering obscenities about his brother the whole way inside.

"…Moose I have to say, when I received that frantic phone call from you, I almost couldn't believe it."

Dean approached the bar where he saw a short, stout man with a beard perched on a stool, his legs dangling and his Scottish accent making its way to his ears. Sam was standing in front of the stranger, gripping the knife tauntingly.

"Holy shit…" The angel whispered when the shape of the grizzly man changed.

Sam glanced back worriedly, giving him a questioning look. "You okay?"

Dean walked over to his brother and grabbed his arm, pulling him close. "That is not some dude." He whispered urgently as the Scottish man's appearance changed to a horrifying beast with two huge horns protruding from his head, bright red eyes staring at him.

The 'man' on the barstool broke into laughter as he eyed the angel with pity. "Looks like Squirrel's in bad enough shape he can't even recognize a demon when he sees one."

The elder Winchester's eyes widened as his fists clenched, looking as if he was about to swing. Sensing that, Sam quickly shoved his brother away and made sure they were a good distance from the bar.

"Listen, his name is Crowley and he can help!" The long-haired man tried to reason, meeting Dean's incredulous look. "He's the King of Hell and he can help you get your memories back!"

"You don't- know that-" The angel went to argue but was cut off as a pulsing headache started to blossom at the back of his neck. "Son of a bitch, not again-" He grounded out as the pain intensified, bringing Dean to his knees.

_"I can't see jack shit." _

_Dean was at first thrown off guard as he watched his brother, Castiel and himself make their way down a dark stairwell, holding up flashlights and looking around._

_All of a sudden, the angel couldn't see anything as a blinding light encompassed the whole room, making it to where he couldn't see anything._

_The next second, Cas was gone and Sam was glaring at someone who had their hand on the wall, a red sigil beneath their palm._

_"You sold us out?" Dean watched himself yell right before two demons appeared behind the brothers and restrained their arms. "Damn you Samuel." The hunter cursed._

_The angel glanced at the bald man, Samuel, who stepped aside while a familiar looking man walked in._

_"Yes. And I have to say, best purchase I've made since Dick Cheney."_

_"Hiya, Crowley. How's tricks?" Dean quipped as the King of Hell stepped forward._

_"Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things." He stated before he sighed as if he was upset. "Alas, you'll be too dead to participate."_

_The short-haired hunter scowled. "Really?"_

_Crowley shook his head and seemed remorseful. "Shame I have to do away with you both. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude."_

Dean was brought back by Sam shaking his shoulders ferociously, yelling his name over and over again. Finally, the angel just pushed him over.

"What the hell was that?" The clearly unstable, since he let Dean who barely touched him send him back on his ass, shaggy-haired man asked from his position on the floor, nose scrunched with puzzlement.

Dean huffed and got to his feet, making eye contact with the bemused King of Hell who hadn't moved from his barstool. "You and some Samuel guy tried to have us killed. Why the hell should I trust you?"

Sam's mouth fell open as he stared at his brother in absolute bewilderment. "You remember that?!"

"That's not the only thing." Dean said quickly and impatiently before returning his attention to the demon they had come to meet, ignoring the scoff that came from the younger Winchester.

Crowley shrugged like it was no big deal, glancing at Sam as if he was looking for the logical one in the situation. "Obviously feathers over there doesn't understand our relationship. Maybe that should've been something to talk about on the way over." He chastised, sounding a bit aggravated as the gruff man hopped down off his seat. "Unfortunately, if its Dean's memories you want me to restore, I'm afraid I cannot help you with that."

"Can't or won't?" Sam snapped, taking a warning step forward as he adjusted his grip on the enchanted blade.

Crowley held up a calming hand, his lips titled in amusement. "I said can't, I meant can't. Only the angel who put up that memory blockade can undo it." He stated, looking between the two. "I'd wish you both luck but, with your reputation, it wouldn't do you much good."

Sam went to argue but found himself about to talk to an empty seat, so he instead brought his gaze to his brother. "We'll find that angel, I promise."

"Woah, I don't remember telling you I wanted my memories back." Dean pointed out, seeming confused that the lumberjack had made that assumption.

Sam opened and closed his mouth, clearly thrown off by the statement. "What- What do you mean? Of course you want your memories back."

The angel took a step back, lifting a shoulder lazily in a half-shrug. "Hannah told me I didn't want to know about my old life, that I walked around full of grief and self-loathing. So no offense to your brother, but I'm not him and would rather not feel like shit all the time."

"You are him, though!" The taller man yelled, anger rising to the surface instead of the overwhelming dread he felt inside. "You walk, talk, and act like him! How can you even try to tell me that it's not you in there?" Sam took a step forward, trying to relate to the man before him.

Dean took a cautionary step back, trying to keep his voice low. "I don't know what to tell you, man. I may seem like your brother on the outside, but I'm sure as hell not him in here." He said, gesturing towards his head for emphasis.

Sam suddenly lunged forward, seizing the angel's collar and shoving him up against the wall roughly. "Don't you say that!" He screamed as his ferocity began to melt into sorrow. "Don't you dare tell me my brother is gone when he's just locked away!"

Dean didn't know what to say as he looked at the broken man who was trying desperately to find something to believe in. With a nod of his head, he forced a smile. "Alright, just… we'll get my memories back, okay?" He offered, although he had no intention to actually get them back. For the moment, he wanted to give this big puppy dog hope, and if lying to the poor bastard did the trick, then that's what he was going to do.

Sam seemed content with the answer and slowly released the new angel, backing away and looking ashamed of his actions.

"Come on, let's go home." Dean encouraged, clapping his brother on the shoulder as they walked out to the Impala.

….

"Will you go in and pay for this?" Sam asked his brother, holding up a wad of cash as they sat in the Impala by the gas pump.

Dean shrugged and took the money before getting out of the car and heading inside. He went straight to the counter and slapped a twenty down. "Pump number three." He stated distractedly as his gaze slid to the stack of newspapers right next to the cash register.

_"Hm… mysterious deaths? Sounds right up your alley…" _A voice in the back of the angel's head whispered, causing the newly resurrected man to become flustered.

The sales associate groaned with impatience, pulling the angel from the article he had been reading.

"Uh- the paper too." Dean stammered out as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a five his brother had given him.

After gathering his change back and the newspaper, the elder Winchester made his way back out to the black Chevy.

"Why did you buy a paper?" Sam asked once he joined his brother back in the car, eyeing it warily.

Dean shrugged as he unfolded it and begun skimming over the words of the main article. "The headline just sparked my interest, had a gut feeling." He said casually, easily writing it off. "What do you think? This anything?" He asked as he held out the paper to Paul Bunyan next to him.

Sam seemed hesitant but took it from him anyway and read the headline.

_A Seventh Person Shows Up Dead, Authorities Baffled._

As the young hunter continued to read about how the police couldn't figure out what was killing the victims, it became more and more obvious to Sam what this was. "Dean, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Is it a case?" The angel asked clearly interested, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah…" The man desperately in need of a haircut admitted disappointedly as if this wasn't the most exciting thing he had ever heard.

Dean chuckled before taking the paper back. "Oh, man we're going! It's just an eight hour drive to Ohio!"

Sam seemed like he was going to say no before a smug smile tugged at his lips. "We'll go-" He was cut off by a yelp of joy from his passenger. Instead of letting Dean get too pumped, he continued. "Only if you tell me about what else you've remembered and what the hell happened back at the bar."

The angel shot him a deathly glare before he growled, "Fine."

With a satisfied smirk, Sam pulled out of the gas station.

….

**TBC**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! But, hopefully now that school's done the updates will be coming faster! Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following, it means a bunch! Special thanks to sunshine102897 (Don't worry, I'll never abandon this! I'm glad you like the story!), 1983Sarah (It's just gonna get worse, haha) and Remember Ember (I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks for the kind words and unfortunately, I'm not a fan of pie. Haha) for reviewing! It makes my day!**


End file.
